Talk:Kingdom of Canada/@comment-25722005-20170308105417
Parliament Hall, Ottawa ---- On the House of Commons, a session regarding the actions of the Chilean ''Alemania Muerto battlegroup against German and Spanish forces in Iberia was immediately called for. The debate regarding this had been going on for a few hours, to determine Canada's course of action.'' In the midst of the debate, a member of the majority ''Coalition nationale party, Ron Walton, stood up.'' "My fellow members, I do think Canada must take action against Chilean and Cattirian forces. This act of aggression against our allies in Germany is something I dare say is questionable! We must act accordingly!" Walton sat down, and a member of the minority Congress of Amestresia, Georges Ferland, stood up to speak to the Commons. "Mr Walton, I'm sure you are aware of the conditions of our deal with Cattiria, aren't you? It was clearly stated in Minister Byrne's statement that 'the Kingdom of Canada therefore declares neutrality for the duration of the war, so long as there would be no attack on North American soil or on any of Canada's holdings abroad.'" Ferland turned to the Prime Minister. "Mrs de Havilland, we ought to honour this agreement, for if we turn our backs on this agreement, wouldn't that deal us quite a bit of damage to our reputation to states around the world?" As Walton prepared to stand up to make a counter-argument to Ferland's words, Prime Minister Lillian de Havilland motioned for Walton to stand down. Lillian stood up and started speaking. "Mr Ferland, I realize that our deal with Cattiria explicitly states this. But we must remember that Germany, our ally, was attacked, and the sovereignty of the Kingdom of Spain was violated. In addition to that, Gibraltar and Suez were blockaded by elements of Chilean and Cattirian fleets, both of which are holdings of Israel, another of our allies. That's a violation of sovereignty of two countries, one neutral and another allied. With our alliance pact with these two countries, we are obliged to aid them in battle. Not doing so would be also turning our backs on our agreement with them." Another member of ''Coalition nationale, Winston Godfrey, stood up to add to de Havilland's speech.'' "Whatever our actions would be, we would be not following agreements either way. The question is which of the agreements we should follow, isn't it?" "Precisely, Mr Godfrey! Either way, we have to choose a decision now! Should we just stand by and declare neutrality, as our allies fight a valiant war against the Pacific aggressors and countless lives get lost, or should we take an active stance and declare war against these people?" de Havilland finally sat down, as they wait for a counter-argument from the opposition. Another member of the minority Liberal Party, Tom Miller, stood up. "If we do declare war, Chile and Cattiria are an immense force, powerful enough to challenge us along with other allies. There would be major losses in Canadian life, all for what would surely be unacceptably minuscule gains for Canada? Is that what we want?" The debate continues on, as Parliament clash on the question of Canadian involvement in the war. A few hours later, a decision would be finally made, that may change the course of the war forever... ---- tl;dr - I'm about to do something, but I'm not so sure about what that would be